User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for September 19, 2016
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. Typing this one up this morning, so it's liable to be short. This past week saw the continuation of the effort to translate the prologue of Elegy Chapter 2.2 into the Kilrathi language, the final piece of work that needs to take place in that chapter before I can move on to Chapter 2.3. I had a pretty nice little system going on wherein I would perform the actual translation work during my lunch break and then proceed with new syntactic reviews during my afternoon break, and I'm liable to continue this process during the coming week. In all, a total of seventeen blocks of text were completely translated, with another 28 blocks seeing at least "partial translation" status wherein new terms had to be developed for the lexicon (and several of which were completed as the week progressed). As of this morning, all of the text blocks in the first scene have at least partial translation status except for one, the one where (once again) I segue into the introduction of the character of Qith'raklerx. A fairly massive number of new terms were generated as a result of the translation effort this past week; my count as of this morning is 26 new terms and 28 terms re-purposed corresponding to 133 reverse terms, and another 50 terms pending on top of that. In all the translation work is sitting at 39 blocks done with 18 in progress and 57 syntactic reviews complete. Another 42 text blocks have seen no work at all up to this point, which is just under one-third of the total number text blocks present in the Chapter 2.2 prologue in total. All told, things are still progressing at a fairly steady pace. The Plan for this week is to continue the translation work in Chapter 2.2. I need to begin my week by finishing up the terms generated during the previous week; the list is getting pretty unwieldy at this point and the sooner I can make those terms "official" the better. I am in pretty good shape to complete work on the first scene of the prologue this week if all goes well and I can find the time to do everything that needs to be done. 2.3 is still on my radar, and (once again) I need to finish building the Demon's Eye base statistics, begin mocking up battle maps, and slice the Chapter's plot some more. This week is going to be the big moving week at my workplace, and I'm still hopeful that I'll have the capability of working on Elegy while the moving process is going on. I should until the late week, when the IT guys are scheduled to come and take my computer away; after that it'll be a matter of being lucky enough to find an open public terminal upstairs... Well, that's all I've got for this update. The next scheduled update will post to the WCRPG site and CIC forums sometime between 11-14Z on Monday, September 26th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts